The Path To Healing Never Ran Smoothly
by LycoX
Summary: Martin Riggs' rocky path to healing from the loss of Miranda takes an unexpected turn thanks to a blue portal.
1. Chapter 1

**The Path**

 **To Healing**

 **Never Ran Smoothly**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: An idea of mine that crosses over the Lethal Weapon show with Supergirl that I've had in my head awhile now. Though with this, Riggs/Palmer never actually happened but there was some tension there and Murtaugh was actually more sensitive towards Riggs due to his knowledge about the loss of Miranda. For Lethal Weapon, this takes place after the most recent episode but him and Molly were on a very slow burn until Riggs' fears stopped that and for Supergirl, this takes the place of the season 3 episode 'Damage'. Keep in mind though that my knowledge on a lot of the more recent episodes for both shows is somewhat spotty.**

* * *

"I'll head this way while you two head our guy off from other escapes!" Yelled out Detective Martin Riggs to his friend and partner Detective Roger Murtaugh and their DEA Agent friend, Karen Palmer as the three of them chased a witness that Palmer had been escorting to LA to testify in court until he got scared and ran.

"Don't do anything too crazy, Riggs!" Murtaugh called out after him since they were having the unfortunate luck of being watched by any number individuals with recording devices thanks to his partner having gained a bit of notice after his fender bender with the Deputy Mayor.

And God knows that Santos would use anything Riggs did that was potentially risky and the like as another reason to try and have his career in Law Enforcement be good and over with. As it is, the man was teetering somewhat at the edge and could go over it at any moment thanks to his having removed himself from the stable influence of Molly and Ben thanks to certain fears of his. What those were exactly, Murtaugh hadn't a clue just yet but reasoned Miranda was in some way part of that. Hell, he still remembers how guilty his friend and partner felt when he slept with some Bartender awhile back. "NO PROMISES!"

Murtaugh just sighed and shook his head as he went down an alley while Palmer went down another as Riggs chased after the witness to the rooftop. "Make it easy on yourself and stop!"

"SCREW YOU! I'M RUNNIN' TO MEXICO!"

 _I am too sober for this shit right now._

Grumbling to himself, Riggs continued the chase. One that saw them jumping from the rooftop to another and then heading down the stairs that was attached to the side of the building. Just as Murtaugh showed up to head the man off, the witness reached the third level of steps and jumped. "My lucky day!" Muttered Riggs as not even Santos could fault him for what was going on!

Deciding to make the jump himself in order to reach his partner as he wrestled with the witness to stop, an odd blue shimmering thing appeared in the air and since he couldn't move out of the way, it ended up swallowing him whole. Much to the horror of Murtaugh as he'd never seen anything like it as he shouted out Riggs' name.

 **Earth-38**

Kara 'Supergirl' Danvers, DEO Agent Alex Danvers, Detective Maggie Sawyer, James 'Guardian' Olsen, several Police Officers, and several DEO Agents were all currently in a shoot out with a gang made up of Humans and Aliens that were all packing Alien weaponry. Weaponry that could even knock Kara down much to her dislike. "I think from now on we should just have date nights at home!" Shouted Maggie to Alex, who merely gave her a strained smile due to the recent issues they were having in their relationship over the fact Maggie didn't want kids while Alex did.

" _We need a distraction that'll let us come at them from behind. Supergirl, are your powers back to full yet?_ "

"No, unfortunately." Groused the Alien Heroine as one of the shots that had been fired at her had somehow managed to reduce her power levels some.

Making it so that her speed in both running and flight was greatly reduced and more likely to be easily hurt. "How many hits do you think your shield can handle from their weapons?" Wondered Alex as she briefly looked over their make shift wall of protection before quickly lowering her head again as a weapon blast came flying over her head.

" _Hard to say since its going up against off world weapons fire but I guess there's no time like the present._ "

Which was kinda scary to James but these guys had to be stopped! Maggie then spoke up. "Then on the count of three, get out there and get as far as you can to our friends with that shield of yours. Hopefully it'll be enough to distract them and let us take advantage of it."

Taking a deep breath, James nodded. " _One._ "

"Two." Kara said next while hoping like crazy that her friend would get through this without any serious problems happening to him.

"THREE!" Shouted everyone and James quickly hopped over the makeshift wall of protection as his shield formed.

" _Lets see how well your weapons go against my shield!_ " Goaded the silver armor wearing man as he ran forward.

Soon beginning to take shots to his shield, the impacts making him grunt as he continued forward. Faintly, he could hear someone to yell out 'return fire' and yells of pain were soon heard. Yells of pain that he hoped was coming from the trouble makers rather then his friends and the additional support they had with them. Taking a cautious peek, James saw that he was nearing the other side and quickly rushed it by jumping over their makeshift protection and clocking one of the gunmen with his shield. Instantly knocking him out and quickly countering any attempts to put him down by those nearby. Soon, the troublemakers were all down for the count and being handcuffed for some jail time. "Well, that was one way to spend the time tonight." Quipped Maggie and despite their issues, Alex couldn't help but smile at the remark.

" _I know I'm gonna be icing my arm all night after that._ "

As even with armor and the shield, that weapons fire hurt! "Speaking of icing, we need to figure out which gun it was that depleted my power levels and make sure it never see's the light of day again."

"And we will, no worries there." Assured Alex to her sister who nodded gratefully.

Just then, a blue swirling portal opened above their heads and a figure landed on top of Alex. Not inclined to leave things as they were, she quickly pushed the figure off of her with a groan and was helped up by Maggie as Kara stared in shock at the portal as it closed. "Ohh man… I don't know what the Hell just happened but I know it was painful." Muttered the male figure as he forced himself up.

The first thing he saw being Kara in her super suit. "Did I somehow interrupt a movie about oddly dressed Cheerleaders while chasing down that witness?" He wondered as the group got a good look at him.

Seeing that he had a pretty decent build, had wild hair, a mustache, and interestingly enough, boots to go with his somewhat unkempt look. Kara just raised her eyebrows at him as he stared at her in confusion. "Umm… No. Can't say you did, Mister…?"

"Riggs. Well, Mar-" Began the man before trailing off as he began to look around and zeroed in on Maggie.

"M-Miranda?" Riggs asked in shock as he stared at her and even took a few steps towards her with his hand stretched out.

But then stopped as he began to wildly look about the area. "No. I, I have to be dreamin' again. Or drugged or drunker then Hell. Please tell me I am as my wife can not be here, right now, in front of me! Not when she's dead and buried!" Spoke Riggs in a manner that was beginning to get alarming for the group.

"S-Sir, just please, try an-and calm yourself." Tried a disturbed Maggie.

Only to find herself tightly hugged by the man as he began to cry while babbling incoherently about her being alive. A sight that Alex honestly wasn't liking as she watched him pull away from her fiance. "Please just tell me this is a dream and that I'll wake up! Please!"

"I… I want too, but I can't. I'm so sorry."

As it wouldn't be right and she and the others could only sadly watch as he stared at her with a tearful but blank look on his face before he fell to the ground, unconscious. Whether it was from how he got here or cause of the emotional toll at seeing someone who looked like his wife they didn't know and it greatly bothered them. "Alex and I… We, we'll take him to the DEO since I know how he got here."

"Y-Yeah, we can do that."

"Keep me posted?" Requested Maggie with a shuddery voice and got a nod from her fiance.

How she looked like this man's lost wife was beyond her and it greatly scared her. And she could tell that the others seemed greatly bothered by it too. Kara hoped he might be from Barry's Earth and once she and Alex got the man to a DEO cell for his own safety as he could be a risk after a scene like that, she'd contact him to make sure. And if he wasn't… Well, they'd go from there if it came to that.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Man… I really hope I did a decent job with this first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: Ready for more? I hope so!**

* * *

 **Sometime Later At The DEO**

A low groan escaped Martin Riggs as he slowly came too. "Ugh, Hell of a nightmare." Muttered the man as he opened his eyes and quickly came to a sitting position as he realized he was no where familiar.

No where that was basically a cell minus the bars and instead, had what was likely some reinforced glass and steel. "Either I'm still dreamin' or I've somehow ended up in a padded cell. And neither one are very appealin'." Riggs muttered to himself while still feeling quite shaken over that dream involving Miranda.

Standing up, Riggs decided to test his luck and banged on the glass. "Hey! Someone wanna tell me where I am!? Did Santos somehow arrange this? Don't think I won't bang my head against this glass cause I will, damnit!"

No answer was given and after several more seconds of waiting, the LA Detective was about to start banging his head on the glass when a well built African American male in black and the oddly dressed Cheerleader from his nightmare came through a door that he had been seeing since he'd gotten up. The sight of her wasn't something he liked. At all. Making him wonder if he was being further screwed with in some way. "That won't be necessary, Detective Riggs." Declared the all black dressed figure in a voice that radiated authority.

"Ohh, you already know my name and rank but I don't know yours. A little worrisome if you ask me. Especially that little oddly dressed Cheerleader ya got next to ya that I just thought was a dream."

"That's cause you told me your name after you arrived, remember? As for the Detective part, I saw your badge while my sister and I brought you here." Kara told him. Hoping it would help him out and perhaps realize he wasn't dreaming.

Which could have a catch given how he reacted to Maggie after showing up from that portal. "And here is where, exactly?"

"As of right now, I'm afraid we can't disclose that information to you until we know for a certainty you aren't a threat of some kind, Detective. But what you can know is that I am Director Henshaw and this is Supergirl."

A scoff escaped Riggs as he stared at the two. "Now I know I must be dreamin' cause Supergirl is nothin' but a damn comic book! One who almost had a show for that matter but it fell through."

Both J'onn and Kara raised their eyebrows, each feeling quite shocked by his words! "Umm… I can assure you I am very real and not a comic book or some almost show. In fact, you yourself are from another world. Remember that blue portal you came through?" Kara told him quickly but seriously.

"Yeah, I remember. It was a good trick but I'm not fallin' for it. Whatever info you guys are wantin', I'm gonna tell ya now, you're not gonna get."

Riggs then put his forehead against the glass wall with a cold look that honestly chilled Kara some. "And you both damn well best hope my friends get to me before I manage to get out as what I'll do to y'all for screwin' with me won't be pretty. Nobody fucks with my head or the memory of my wife!" Snarled the angry Detective.

"Detective Riggs, I can assure you we are NOT in any shape or form twisting things where you are concerned. In fact, we just want to help you get home but you have to work with us in order to do that." Tried J'onn but it seemed to be to no avail as the Detective from another Earth wasn't willing to believe that.

"That's what you want me to believe! But no thanks! You hear me!? No thanks!"

He then started to bang his fist against the glass and in a more alarming manner to J'onn and Kara, began to bang his head as hard as possible against the glass. As at that point, he just wasn't thinking clearly thanks to how he felt he was being screwed with. Especially where Miranda was concerned. "Alex, knock him out, now!" Cried out an unnerved Kara as blood began to appear on the unbroken glass.

Moments later saw gas seep into the chamber that would put their guest to sleep in a non harmful way. Though it was clear he wasn't going to go down without a fight as he struggled to stay standing until he no longer could. Once he was out, J'onn spoke up. "This… Is very disconcerning." He stated in a disturbed manner.

Not much could disturb the long lived Martian but this certainly managed it. Even Kara was feeling pretty bothered by the whole thing. "So what do we do? Leave him in there?"

"Until Cisco Ramon can arrive to determine if he's from Earth-1 or elsewhere and send him back? Yes. As its for his own safety and ours. Though we may need to install measures to keep him from harming himself until then."

Kara let out a shaky breath while hoping what Cisco was dealing with would be over with soon so he could get there and help them out with their visitor. She also couldn't help but wonder just how recent the loss of his wife was… And wondered if she might ever be that way if she lost someone she loved that much in that manner. Rather then how she lost Mon-El when he was forced to leave Earth to avoid dying by the Lead poisoning. "Are… Are you gonna look into his mind to learn about him?" Kara questioned curiously and quietly but still loud enough to be heard by J'onn.

Who just shook his head. "No. At least… Not yet as I don't want to do so unless there's no choice. As even while he is unconscious, I feel a great sense of anger and loss. One I feel I can relate too as it is familiar to me." J'onn told her and Kara's heart couldn't help but clench tightly at that as she felt she didn't need to know it would probably be something she could relate too somewhat as well if she could sense it.

The two would remain where they were for a time as they reflected on that until other matters needed their attention.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Yikes… Bit volatile there!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies for taking a bit to get this chapter out to you guys. Now, let's roll on!**

* * *

 **Alex's Apartment, Later That Night**

An alone Alex Danvers sat on the couch in her apartment. Lost in thought over the day's events related to their mystery guest from another dimension. Of course, she still kind of had trouble wrapping her mind around that whole concept despite some of Kara's stories of her previous experiences. Of which even J'onn and Mon-El had gotten to be involved with at one point when a being known as the Music Meister had decided to stir up a little bit of trouble for not only her sister but for a friend of her's who had the ability to run at super speed. But this occasion of interdimensional travel didn't involve anything like that. No, instead, it involved a man who was very clearly troubled and still grieving the loss of his wife. How long ago that even was, she wasn't certain of as J'onn has so far been reluctant to scan the Detective's mind. Not that she could really blame him considering what she'd witnessed over the live video feed as her sister and their mentor talked with the man. The fact he was so damned willing to hurt himself to make a point was horrifying. Along with the fact he refused to believe anything they were telling him as he strongly thought he was being drugged or heavily manipulated in other ways to get information.

Making Alex wonder if such things had happened to him before. His threat of what he'd do if he managed to get out before his friends arrived to save him was also rather chilling for the DEO Agent. And it took a lot to get her feeling that way unless it involved family. With the way their other wordly guest had been reacting until her sister yelled for her to use the gas to knock him out, it made Alex wonder how she would handle things if she lost Maggie in such a permanent way? Now, she could tell they were already heading for a split due to their differences in what they wanted despite Maggie's earlier claims of wanting it all. Which to Alex, wanting it all meant kids but clearly the woman she loves hadn't been meaning to include that. The whole thing scared the short haired woman as she wondered if she too would become so willing to be self destructive. Would become that way once they were split? Or just simply bury herself in other things to keep her mind off things like her sister had tried to do? She truly didn't know and she hated that. That J'onn felt he could relate to the man's pain spoke volumes and Alex had to wonder if perhaps they had a child together that was lost as well? And that was something no parent should ever have to deal with as that was just cruel.

It made her think of Maggie's father and his attempts to justify his reasons for being against Maggie's preferences. Reasons that were hollow to her as a parent is supposed to support you no matter what unless it wasn't something appropriate in any way. Alex had the strong suspicion this was why her fiance was against kids in their future as she feared history repeating itself but the Agent didn't think that could be possible. Letting out a sigh, she looked towards her buzzing phone and then looked away again, having a feeling it was Maggie trying to reach her again. She knew she should answer but she wasn't sure if she could due to how troubled she felt over recent events. _Life, you really can be a bitch sometimes…_

 **The Next Day At The DEO**

Riggs awoke with a groan as he slowly sat up and when he realized where he was, he grimaced. "Great, so the nightmare continues." He muttered to himself and felt something was weird with his forehead and touched it, realizing he had stitches where he had bashed his head against the glass.

"Mighty kind of them to stitch me up I suppose. Not that that's gonna get me to tell them a damn thing." Muttered the man to himself as he noticed an older African American male in brown clothing sitting cross legged outside of his cell.

Doing who knew what with his hands clasped together and eyes closed. "Returned to the land of the living, have you?" Questioned the unknown figure as he kept his eyes closed.

Which made Riggs wonder how the Hell he even knew he was awake!? "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"I would ask if you slept well but given the circumstances of your arrival, I would imagine you didn't."

Riggs let out a breath as he sat down on the bed in his cell. Which allowed him to have a fairly 'nice' view of the otherside. "You seem like a smart guy so I'll let you figure that one out." He told the man while recalling another of his damned nightmares involving his old bastard of a dad.

His visitor opened his eyes and looked right at him and if the good Detective was being honest, the look was kind of un-nerving him. "Troubling then. As from what my son told me, the gas they used to put you to sleep is supposed to prevent one from having dreams and or nightmares. But perhaps as you are from another Earth entirely, it is why it did not have complete success." M'yrnn said as he continued to stare at the visitor from another dimension.

And feeling troubled after his son had told him of how this visitor's troubling dream had reached him while doing his tasks for the DEO. A troubling dream that showed his relationship to be nothing good where he and his father were concerned. "Right, suppose that makes sense. Even if I still think I'm bein' screwed with here."

"I can assure you that that is not the case for my son and those he works with would not do such a thing."

"Right, you can assure me as much as you want, pal." Retorted Riggs and M'yrnn said nothing as he closed his eyes to return to praying.

Several minutes passed until Riggs got tired of the silence and asked the other man what he was doing. "I am praying."

"Prayin'? Prayin' for what?" As come on now! Enough with all this bullshit!

The other man looked at him and to Riggs' complete shock, turned into a green man with red eyes! "I am praying to my God for peace to be given unto you in mind, heart, and spirit, Detective Martin Riggs."

"What the Hell are you!?" Oh yeah, he was definitely drugged!

" _I can assure you, Detective Riggs, that you are not drugged. This is all real._ " Informed the green skinned man as he turned back into his human appearance.

Riggs just stared at him in shock. "How did you get in my head!?"

The figure looked at him. "As a Martian, one of the abilities that my God granted my people is that of telepathy. I am M'yrnn J'onzz, father of J'onn J'onzz. And together, we are the last two Green Martians remaining." Explained M'yrnn in that ever gentle voice of his as he stared at the human who had experienced loss much like himself and his son had done.

Riggs continued to stare in shock as this sank in, finally making him realize that this wasn't some sick attempt to make him reveal information that some scumbag could use for their needs. "This… This is all real..."

"It is, troubling as it may be. But my son has made contact with someone who may be able to get you back to your own Earth."

A laugh escaped the good Detective but it didn't sound joyful in no way at all. "Oh man… I am so screwed!" Remarked Riggs disbelievingly and began to laugh even more.

Sounding a little unhinged as tears threatened to spill out. _I'm literally on another Earth. Away from anything and anybody I know! You just continue to show your love for me, don'tcha, God!?_

He continued to laugh as the tears broke free, not even caring if the laughing hurt him as M'yrnn stayed where he was. No where close to being bothered by the human's reaction as he himself had felt such a way for years. But he could feel that others, especially his own son, were a bit bothered by the Detective's laughter and tears. "I AM TOO DAMNED SOBER FOR THIS SHIT!"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I hope this will have been worth the wait for those who've been looking forward to more. Hopefully the way I handled Alex, M'yrnn, and Riggs in this was done well.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Disclaimer: Hope you're ready for more good buddies!**

* * *

 **Sometime Later At A Certain Bar**

"She… She was the greatest, most wonderful thing to ever, to ever come into my life." Slurred Detective Martin Riggs at a certain Alien bar Kara and her bunch often liked to go too thanks to Maggie Sawyer showing Alex the place once upon a time.

Riggs had been let out of his cell thanks to M'yrnn, who had the belief their frend from another Earth would be fine now with the fact he finally believed what they were telling him. His son and his protege, Alex Danvers had been rather reluctant over it but J'onn had let him out in the end. His troubled friend asked where the nearest bar was and M'rynn, knowing of the one his son and the others frequented, and he himself had been too, had chosen to take him there. Even if J'onn and young Alex had thought it to be a bad idea. Martin had been surprised by the races that were already in the bar when he and M'rynn showed up but he didn't let it stop him any as he came up to the counter and asked for the strongest Alcohol they had. Even bravely trying a few of the non Earth drinks that were safe for a Human to try as he just wanted to get soundly drunk as possible in order to deal with everything going on. Though M'yrnn didn't believe that his young friend's current course of action was a good decision, he let it be as it wasn't his place and more Martin's to stop himself.

And as he got increasingly drunk, Riggs had taken to talking about Miranda. Not giving a damn if anyone in the bar even wanted to hear about her as he talked about his wife. Even crying and laughing as he did so and even causing a few of the women in the establishment to shed tears as well for his heart breaking loss. Some of the men merely bowed their heads in respect of his loss. "She, uhh, was… Was a ray of Sunshine in… In my life. The, w-woman who coulda been momma of my baby. M-My Miranda..." Slurred the man as he held up his shot to the air.

Others did the same, if only to show respect to the grieving man. "FOR MIRANDA!" They all shouted and then drank deeply in sync with the man known as Martin Riggs.

M'rynn did the same with his milk and then spoke. "Though we may not have known Miranda Riggs as we know her husband, Martin Riggs. Her loss is still felt most heavily and it is with hope that she and Martin's baby are in the safe hands of whatever Gods or Gods she believes in." He intoned solemnly.

"HEAR HEAR!"

Just then, one Detective Maggie Sawyer made her way in, not having realized what had occurred moments before. Unfortunately, Riggs had caught sight of her and staggered over to the good Detective. "Hey! Look every-uhh everybody! Its the, the woman who looksss like, like my wife!"

Maggie looked damned uncomfortable as he put an arm around her and chugged down his drink as everybody else stared at her aside from M'yrnn. Who merely closed his eyes and prayed to his Gods that nothing unfortunate would happen. "I thought you were in a cell at the DEO?" Wondered Maggie as she gently extracted herself from the drunken man.

Who just scoffed. "Pssh! Got out for, you… You know, somethin' or other."

"Good behavior?" Tried the Detective with a doubtful expression.

Riggs just pointed at her with a wide smile on his face. "That's, that's the one my wiiiife twin!"

"I think you need to sit down and have a glass of water, alright?" Especially before he got himself hurt.

Another scoff came from him. "Water's not Alcohol!"

"I know, that's exactly the point." Maggie replied dryly.

But he paid it no mind as they went to the counter where M'yrnn still was. "This guy givin' you problems, Jakey?" She asked the bartender.

"Nah, not yet. He was waxing poetic about his wife before you came in here though."

"It was rather touching that it even made everyone here united as respects were given to Miranda Riggs." Added M'rynn as well.

Maggie found herself wishing she had been around for that as she saw several others in the bar nodding in agreement with the Martian Priest. Chuckling could be heard from Riggs as he sloppily chugged down another drink, making her frown. "Alright, let's cut him off for the night, Jakey."

"Way ahead of you on that one."

"What!? That's… That's horribly cruel and unusual punishment!" Protested Riggs unhappily as he moved to try and grab the bottle that Jakey had taken.

Only to end up falling to the ground. "I did that on purpose!"

Rolling her eyes at the drunken Detective, she helped him up. "Sooo… I've got an idea."

"Does it involve you letting M'yrnn here take you back to the DEO to sleep off the Alcohol?" She hoped so as Maggie really didn't want to have to haul him in for public intoxication.

He snorted as he waved that off. "Bourse snot! Brut 'eres plan, k? I 'tay 'ere and youse and I gets murkled. No, burgled. No, that's not it..."

"Married?"

"YES! That! Ball ish smerfect!" Riggs replied with a happy nod.

Maggie just stared at him for a long moment and she wasn't the only one doing that as well. "No offense… But there's just so much wrong with that." She told him bluntly and a few nods of agreement could be seen.

Her reply had him squinting at her as he swayed a little. "'Ow so!? Ish rate plant!" Riggs said in drunken indignation.

"Be gentle, Maggie Sawyer." Lightly warned M'yrnn as he could sense a slight amount of agitation coming from the Human woman.

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Maggie spoke up. "For one, you're not even from this Earth, secondly, hooking up with a look alike of your wife isn't healthy. At all. And for a third, I'm gay. And possibly about to be without the woman I love more then anything. But that's not related to this at all."

Her heart clenched at the thought of Alex but the good Detective ignored it as best she could in order to focus on the drunken Detective from another Earth. Who was just staring at her with his mouth open, seemingly having trouble understanding what he'd been told. Which… Considering his drunken state, was a good likelyhood now that she thought about it… "You're… Into girls?"

"Yep. Got kicked out of my parents' house when I was a teenager because of it."

Frowns could be seen on the faces of quite a few in the bar as that just wasn't right at all. "Prat's bust fupid. And I nob fupid fen I weeze icks."

Maggie had to blink at him and then turned to Jakey. "He's had Alien Alcohol, hasn't he?"

"Yep." And he was starting to see that that was a huge mistake!

The good Detective just shook her head at that response. "'Old fiquor eely snell!" Protested Riggs as he had an inkling that there was the belief he couldn't.

"I'm sure you can." Maggie told him in false support.

Earning herself a pleased smile from the drunk man. "Why oose girlie whirlie?"

A heavy sigh escaped the woman before she answered. "Cause, I don't want kids and she does."

Neither she, M'yrnn, or anybody else expected Riggs to slam his hand on the table with an angry look on his face. "Rats fupid, Miranda. Eely fupid! Sids are great!"

He then spun around to look at the others in the bar. "Now… Who spunts baaa-oof!" His attempt to move away from the stool had seen his leg get caught up in it.

Helpfully knocking him to the ground and knocking him out in the process with a moan. Which was rather fortunate for Jakey as this meant no bar fight would get started! And the owners of the place wouldn't get pissed about it! Nor would M'gann once she found out! And he thought her anger was a little more scarier then the anger of the owners of the place! Maggie just looked at the unconscious drunk and sighed heavily. "Well… There goes my night of getting drunk to forget about my problems."

"Such a method is not a wise way to deal with a problem, Maggie Sawyer." Piped up M'yrnn.

"Oh, trust me, I know. But its easier to go that way then to face reality at times."

M'yrnn did a silent prayer for the hurting woman as she rolled over Martin. "Alright, lets get him to my car and I'll help you get him back into the DEO." She told him and the good Martian Priest agreed.

Not even bothered by Martin's heavyness as he helped Maggie Sawyer get the troubled man to her car and then into the DEO. Where the good but troubled man would be able to sleep off the Alcohol in his cell. _I am beginning to believe that you came to this Earth not by random chance, Martin Riggs, but for a purpose. A purpose to heal._ Thought M'yrnn to himself as he stared at Riggs before walking away.

Leaving Maggie on her own to stare at the sleeping man, her heart feeling a deep pang for the man in front of her. _You lost the love of your life and now you see me, you deserve so much better._

Lost in thought and sadness, Maggie wouldn't even register Alex coming up beside her and grabbing her by the hand until a short time later as both stared at Riggs. Each lost in their own thoughts of one another and if they could ever become like the broken hearted man in front of them.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: A little on the gut punching side of things me thinks. And probably annoying where the attempts to see drunken speech is concerned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: And now, its time for more of this here story!**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

After waking up with a Helluva headache thanks to the raging hangover he'd gotten thanks to a crap load of drinking, M'yrnn had chosen to take the Detective from another Earth for a walk at a park he had begun to get familiar with. "Uhh, not to state the obvious or anything, but there's no Alcohol here at all."

"I am aware of this, Martin. Which is why I brought you here considering how well things went last night for you."

Plus, the Hot Dogs sold here were absolutely delicious in the long lived Martian's view. Riggs winced as he recalled how M'yrnn was able to show him that thanks to his powers by providing the scene straight out of his head. Kinda freaky too if you asked him! Sure, it was one thing to be told stories of his antics while drunk, but a completely different thing to actually witness it in full 3-D courtesy of a Martian. It was actually kind of embarrassing and shameful for that matter. "Yeah, I can't tell you how grateful I am for the fact you even showed me that." Replied the good Detective sarcastically.

"You may not appreciate it now, my friend, but perhaps in time, you will. Tell me, how do you think your wife would feel where your drunken exploits are concerned? Or that you have tried time and again to have your own life ended?" Asked M'yrnn in an unusually blunt manner for him.

Earning himself a look of rage from the Human as he pointed at him. "Don't you ever! And I mean EVER! Use her like that against me again!"

Not even Cahill had done that to him! But M'yrnn wasn't even phased by the outburst while some parents decided to take their kids away after that outburst just to be on the safe side. "Are you perhaps ashamed of yourself now that you know how you are when under the influence of Alcohol? As you know that your wife would be as well as she would not want this for you? Nor attempting to use those who look like her to attempt to repair your soul?"

The questions only further served to anger Riggs and in so doing, caused him to throw a punch that the Martian didn't even bother to avoid. Allowing it to hit him and not even feeling the blow due to how much stronger he was then the Human. This only seemed to make Riggs angrier as he started to hit the man even more, screaming out his pain as he did so and completely horrifying those in the park in the process. Unnoticed to him however, tears were coming down his face as he finally released everything he was feeling on the Martian and being completely sober as he did so. "You… You don't… Know anything!" Cried out the man as he dropped to his knees, completely spent.

"Unfortunately, I do know your pain, Martin Riggs. For myself and my son, J'onn, are the only survivors of our people. Like you, I lost the woman I loved to the evils committed by the White Martians. And it is through what I knew of her and what I went through, that I am able to believe your wife would not want you to do as you are. For it only hurts her as she would want you to find a way to live for her and even yourself."

M'yrnn placed a hand on Riggs' shoulder and allowed him to see the family he lost, and in so doing, he was able to see Miranda Riggs and the unborn baby that had been lost as well. And rather then feel violated, Riggs felt like he was connecting with a kindred spirit in a way that no one else could connect with. For they both shared a truly horrible pain of loss where their other halves are concerned. Through their connection, M'yrnn could even see the woman known as Molly Hendricks and the feelings Martin was growing for her. Along with why he had chosen to abandon it but he hoped that perhaps with his experiences here, he would choose to stop doing such a thing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Riggs told him as he continued to cry and feeling more drained then he'd ever been. But in an entirely good way rather then negative since Miranda's loss.

"More then anything, my friend, you needed this, so no apologies are necessary for striking out against me." M'yrnn replied as he knew that apology wasn't only aimed at him for striking out at him in his pain and anger, but also towards his lost wife for how he had been acting since her loss.

All the while, Maggie Sawyer observed it all with a saddened expression on her face and would be only mildly surprised by the fact that J'onn's father had noticed her with his nod in her direction. And though she knew it was probably a bad idea, she wondered if perhaps she could talk with the man from another Earth. If only to see if there was a way she could use anything from it to try and avoid losing Alex.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I really hope I handled that well and apologies if I didn't.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: Apologies to those who've been looking forward to more of this story! And no, Riggs will not be getting powers in this fic.**

* * *

Unfortunately for Maggie, it wouldn't be until the next day when she'd get a chance to speak with Riggs due to her job and Cisco Ramon from Earth-1 showing up finally. And he'd practically been an excited fanboy over meeting the legendary Martin Riggs himself. Even if the version he was meeting was the TV version instead of the film version on his Earth. Which stunned Riggs some but tried not to think too much about the whole thing, which was easy as he had quite a bit on his mind after that walk in the park with M'yrnn. And once Cisco finally got over his fanboy moment, quickly got to work on locating Riggs' Earth but warned it would take awhile as he had to ensure certain things matched up. "So… We gonna talk or just wander about aimlessly until it gets too uncomfortable?" Asked Riggs of Maggie about ten minutes after both had gotten to the park upon her request.

His voice startled her momentarily and she'd give him a sheepish look in return. "Right, sorry."

"Nah, don't be. You clearly have things on your mind."

Lord knows he did himself as it is! Even wondering how much time might have passed on his Earth and if it was the same amount as here. If Rog and the others were doing all they could to find him despite the fact they wouldn't be able too. He did have to admit however that after his breakdown the previous day, that he felt… Somewhat lighter then he'd done in some time. Riggs had a feeling Cahill would have said something along the lines of his breakdown being a strongly needed thing that was bound to happen sooner or later. And it made him wonder what she'd have to say in regards to how it happened. Maggie nodded in agreement but didn't say anything else as she still wasn't quite sure how to begin. Something Riggs clearly cottoned on too as well for that matter. "So, smart money says that the reason you brought me out here involves a certain short haired Brunette who's said to be damn good with a gun."

"Smart money says you'd be right." Replied Maggie in surprise.

Though she reasoned she shouldn't be considering he too is a Detective like her. He grinned in a smug manner at being right, a look she chose not to comment on. "I know I shouldn't do this considering how much I look like your wife and I'm sorry if its bringing up anything you don't want to think about."

Riggs sighed and stopped walking to stare at her, causing her to stop as well. "I admit that it's kinda uncomfortable and I probably wouldn't be anywhere near here if it wasn't for what happened with M'yrnn yesterday. But you clearly need an outside perspective on things and who better then a guy from another Earth who might not be entirely sane?"

Letting out a breath, Maggie nodded. "Yeah, yeah I do. Because I look at you and wonder if I could turn out like you did after you lost your wife and it scares me. And Alex isn't even dead." She told him shakily and he nodded in understanding.

"She's not, but you two are clearly on the rocks, right?"

"Yeah, she wants kids and I… I don't. Even though I told her I wanted the whole nine yards with her..."

"You just hadn't been thinkin' about the kids part when you said that, right?" Riggs asked in a knowing manner and gained a nod in return.

"Pretty much." Sighed Maggie.

Riggs stared at her for a moment before speaking. "Any particular reason why? Or do ya just not like kids?"

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Maggie looked at him again. "I'm afraid he or she will get screwed up cause of me, you know? I didn't exactly have it that easy as a kid after I told my parents about the fact I'm not into guys and got kicked out for it. And even now my dad can't stand the idea of me being gay…"

Hearing that dismayed Riggs considerably considering Miranda's family was as loving as can be. Even towards him long after Miranda's death and he now regrets not having allowed them to be in his life after her death. But he knows there's still time to change that and he knows Ronnie would be happy with that as well. God knows the man seemed a few years younger now that he was no longer having to work for the Cartel as a spy for certain Law Enforcement agencies. "Believe it or not, I didn't have it easy as a kid either cause of my old man. It took a friend of mine shootin' him in the face to get him out of my life and I've been happier for it. Even if he is tryin' to screw with me from prison now a days. And the fact your family has treated you like they have shocks the Hell out of me cause Miranda's family is as loving as can be."

He was pretty sure they'd even adopt Maggie and not just because of her appearance to Miranda either. "But the thing of it is, and I'm pretty sure my therapist would agree, we can't let the actions of our parents define us. WE define who we are and do the exact opposite of what they did if they happened to be shitty people or you know, made a few shitty decisions. Do you love Alex?"

"Yes! I do more then anything."

"And does she feel the same?"

"Yeah, she does."

"Then I think the both of you need to sit down and find a way to work this whole thing out in a way that benefits you both. Otherwise… You both are gonna be miserable and separate and that's just gonna suck a bunch of balls for the two of you." Riggs told her bluntly.

Which was something she appreciated a great deal as she thought over his words and hoped they would somehow save the relationship she has with Alex.

 **Sometime Later At The DEO**

The time had finally come for Riggs to return to his Earth now that Cisco had a good idea of things. "So, all I gotta do is step through that?" Asked Riggs in a doubtful manner as he stared at the blue swirly portal the guy calling himself Cisco had managed to create with his bare hand.

"Yep. Perfectly safe, I promise. I'll even go with you if it helps make you feel better."

"Yeah, I think I'll take ya up on that one."

"I too would like to take this journey with the two of you to see you returned to your Earth, Martin."

"I wouldn't mind either if that's alright." Added in Maggie.

Riggs shrugged. "I'm fine with it if Cisco here is."

"Yeah, no worries there."

"Groovy." Replied Riggs before turning his attention back to J'onn, Supergirl, Alex, and the others.

"I wanna thank you for lettin' me hang around until I was able to get back to my Earth. Which is still kind of a weird thing to say for me but whatever. And if you guys ever need anything, I'm willin' to help if I'm able."

"Thank you, Martin. And I hope the days to come for you will be better then the ones before." Kara told him seriously.

Something he hoped for as well and said as much before coming up to Alex with a serious look on his face. "I don't know what the future holds for you and Maggie, but I hope its a good one."

Alex looked at him in surprise before speaking. "Th-Thanks." She said while being unsure of what else to say.

He just smiled at her before turning his attention back to the portal and giving a nod to those going with him. And together, the foursome stepped through it and on to the otherside.

 **Earth-23 Police Precinct, Several Hours After Riggs Disappeared**

Things were tense in the Precinct that Riggs and Murtaugh worked out of as so far, no one had been able to find Riggs after he went through that weird object. Making some fear that he was dead now due to having been unable to find him. "We can't give up hope! He has to be somewhere!" Urged Ronnie in a desperate bid to keep hope alive.

"Ronnie is right, we have to keep searching as Riggs would do the same for any of us." Cahill added and getting a few nods of agreement from those who come to know Riggs in the time he'd been with them.

"LA is a big place but given enough time, I know he'll be found." Trish stated in certainty while trying not to think the worst in regards to her troubled friend.

Roger placed an arm around her as their kids tried to keep Molly's son occupied. An action Molly herself was grateful for as she knew her boy had come to care a lot for Martin in the time they'd been around one another. Cruz would have made a remark about aliens being involved again but thought better of it. As now just wasn't the time for that kind of thing. Plus, he really didn't want to get glared at by everybody present! Santos however, was about to speak up, though it wasn't going to be in a positive manner due to her feelings about Riggs. But she wouldn't get a chance too as one of those blue things suddenly opened up behind her. "Its the aliens!" Yelled out Cruz in alarm and getting an eyeroll from Bailey as everybody else present who had guns pulled them out and aimed them at the blue thing.

But then a man in a strange outfit with long hair and black shades stepped through. "Whoa! We come in peace, I swear!"

"You'll have to forgive us if we aren't too willing to believe that right away." Captain Avery told him.

"Right, good point." Sighed the strange man as several others came out from the blue swirly thing.

Chief among them being Martin Riggs himself. "Whoa now, let's put away the guns before someone does somethin' they shouldn't!"

"R-Riggs!?" Asked Roger in shock.

"The one and only, Rog. The one and only." Replied the man with a smile.

Molly, not caring at all, rushed to Riggs and hugged the life out of him as tears spilled free from her. Her son even joining the hug but Ronnie paid no attention to this as he stared at the woman he thought was Miranda. "M-Miranda!? Has Martin somehow brought you back from Heaven!?"

He came up to the woman who he thought was his lost little girl, who was staring at him in a sad manner. "No, I'm, I'm sorry. But my name is Maggie Sawyer. Riggs and I met when he came to our Earth."

"And furthered his path to healing." Added the African American man who so far had been silent.

"'Our Earth'? What the Hell does that mean?" Wondered Santos while wondering if this was some plot and they were drugged to ensure its completion.

The man with the strange get up and shades answered. "Basically? The multiverse theory is real. Now nobody knows how a portal got opened up and Riggs ended up on Earth-38 but I was able to get him back here. Where apparently only a few hours has passed here where on Earth-38, a few days passed." Explained the man and getting wowed looks in the process.

"Now that is awesome." Mutered Scorcese in awe.

Ronnie stared at the woman who looked so much like his little girl that it hurt with glistening eyes as she took him to a quieter corner. He'd end up surrpised when the woman hugged him for a moment before pulling away. "Sorry, it… It looked like you really needed a hug."

"Don't be. You may not be my daughter but I appreciate it none the less." He replied while strongly wishing this girl who looked so much like Miranda was his daughter.

Somehow back from the dead. "Tell me, young lady, what is it you do on your Earth?" A concept he found hard to believe but could not refute.

Not when the proof was undeniably staring him in the face. "I'm, well, I'm a Detective for the Science Divison of the National City Police Department."

Ronnie raised his eyebrows at that as something like that wasn't familiar to him! And seeing the look on the older man's face, Maggie explained the concept to him. "Oh my. Aliens on your Earth, that, young lady, is simply amazing and gives me hope that one day we too will know for sure if there is life on other planets here. Your parents must be very proud of you."

"Yeah, well, maybe. But… They pretty much washed their hands of me a long time ago." She admitted with a sad smile and shocking the older man greatly.

"What!? What in God's name for!? I barely know you and I feel proud of you!" Replied Ronnie in shock.

Another sad smile came his way, thinking he'd be against her as well once he found out a certain detail about her. "Because… I've preferred women to men since I was a teenager. And that… That got me kicked out."

She watched as his eyes widened in shock, whether its because of her admitting to being a lesbian or that she was kicked out because of it, Maggie didn't know. The hug she found herself in however, was a completely unexpected surprise! "They, young lady, are absolute fools to push you away because of such a thing. I can promise you one thing, we would never have done such a thing to you or our Miranda!" Informed Ronnie seriously once he pulled back from the hug while keeping his hands on her shoulders.

The absolute sincerity and seriousness to his voice made her want to cry and he must have gotten that impression as well because he hugged her again. And if Maggie was being honest with herself, she didn't want to ever end the hug as it had a fatherly feel to it that she hadn't had in years. While these two continued to talk, everyone else expressed their joy and relief at having Riggs back with them after thinking the worst had happened to him. Though Santos merely nodded in a curt manner and said 'welcome back' before making her leave. "You seem… Different." Noted Cahill as she observed Riggs.

"In a bad way? Cause let me tell ya, after bein' over on that Earth, I'm feelin' better then I have in a long time."

"And there it is. Its a good look for you." She replied with a smile before walking off but making sure to remind him that their sessions were still going to happen.

Not that he wouldn't have it any other way! Riggs' face then turned serious as he looked to Molly. "Molly… If uhh, if its not too late betw-"

"Its not too late."

"Its not?"

"No, now kiss me."

Grinning at her and not being needed to be told twice, he did exactly that. Though her little boy could be heard making gagging noises and remarks about cooties much to the amusement of those nearby. And after a little more chatting between the two groups, it was time for Maggie, Cisco, and M'yrnn to make their leave. "Remember, Maggie, you have a seat at our dinner table should you ever find yourself here." Ronnie told her seriously and making her feel incredibly touched by that as they hugged.

"Thank you. That, that means a lot to me."

He smiled at her as Riggs and M'yrnn spoke. "Thank you, M'yrnn, for everything."

"No thanks are needed, my friend. Were the situation reversed, I believe you would have done the same for me. I will pray that your life will have the happiness it deserves." Replied the Martian Priest as the two shook hands.

"I'm probably gonna need it." Especially if his dad tried to screw with his happiness.

But that was a bridge he'd deal with when the time came. But until then, he was gonna try and be a much happier man. The two nodded at one another and after another hug was had between Maggie and Ronnie, the trio were gone back to Earth-38.

 **A Little While Later On Earth-38 At Alex's Apartment**

A knock at Alex's door had her coming to it rather quickly and when she saw Maggie on the other end, she was surprised by her appearance. Surprised and dreading her appearance there. "H-Hey."

"Hey." Replied Maggie with a smile.

"May I come in?"

"You still technically live here so you don't have to ask."

"R-Right, sorry." Maggie said with a wince and made her way in.

Allowing for a somewhat fearful Alex to close the door once she was in. Turning to look at the woman who helped her finally come out to the world, the two ended up looking at one another for several minutes. "So… Umm… Riggs. His, his being here…" Began the Detective after clearing her throat.

"Yeah, that… That was heartbreaking. But I'm glad M'yrnn seemed to help him out some while he was here."

"Me too. But seeing him made me think about how much I don't want to somehow end up like him if I lost you, Alex." Maggie told her and Alex sucked in a breath as that was a fear of her's as well.

"Well… That makes two of us. Because I don't want to lose you either. But I can't give up my dream of being a mother."

Maggie stepped up to her. "And I don't want you to do that. I couldn't ever expect you or anybody else to do that because of me. My parents really screwed me up, babe. And it made me fearful of what that would do to a kid of my own if I had one."

Alex grabbed her by the shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes before speaking. "You wouldn't screw up any kid, okay? I promise. Because you would do the opposite of what your parents did and be a great mother because of it." She told her seriously.

Gaining a watery smile from the other woman. "That's… What's kinda what Riggs said too. That its up to us to do better then them. I kinda wish I had his father in law as my own father cause Ronnie is a good man."

Though he probably would adopt her into the family in a heartbeat if she came to him about it. He had even already come up with a good cover story that she was a long lost twin that they hadn't been aware of for one reason or another. Alex smiled at her and brushed a lock of Maggie's hair away from her face. "And while… While I'm not ready just yet for any kids… Would you be willing to wait untll I am? Even though I realize I don't have any right to ask that of you."

No, it wasn't entirely fair but Alex was willing so long as it wasn't years from now. "I… I'll agree. But I'll give you one year, okay? But I think its best we wait to get married until then as otherwise, getting married now would be pointless."

Maggie was surprised by that but she wasn't about to argue as it seemed fair to her. Of course others probably wouldn't have that viewpoint but whatever. As that was them and this was them. "I can… I can work with that." Replied the good Detective and she hoped like Hell she truly would be able to come around in a year's time.

A wide and relieved smile spread across Alex's lips and it wasn't long before the two were kissing one another and losing themselves to their passion. Each hoping that a year's time would make for great things between them.

 **Earth-23, One Day Later**

Martin Riggs walked up to where Miranda was buried and dropped down to one knee. "Hey babe, I uhh… I don't know if you had anything to do with it, but I took one Hell of a trip to another Earth recently. But uhh… Bein' there, it… It helped me heal some where you're concerned." He said to her.

Even as he idly considered burying the ring he'd bought at that pawn shop sometime ago with her. But ultimately deciding against it as that just didn't feel right as it wasn't something truly of their own unity. "But uhh… I also wanted you to know that I'm, that I'm findin' happiness again with an old friend. Which, you probably already know if you've been keepin' an eye on me. But I want you to know… I will always love you." Continued Riggs and would even place a hand on the gravestone as he stared at the words carved on to it.

Moments later, he stood up and gave the gravestone a smile and a nod before walking off in the direction of Molly and her son. Eager to see what life was going to bring his way now that his heart wasn't so heavy with loss.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: And that as they say, is that. I imagine some won't like how I handled things in this final chapter where Maggie and Alex are concerned as I tried my best to avoid a break up scene between those two. And as for the graveyard scene… I chose to change things up from when he originally visited her at the beginning of season 2 to this. As it seemed more appropriate. Will there be a sequel? I have no idea but anything could happen.**


End file.
